Life Moves On
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: A story about a girl who lost everything she had when she was little and finding out the truth as she grows older. Along with her friends, they go on a quest and attend one of the best magic schools ever. R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: My first story on so go easy! Please R&R! LovezZ! 3

* * *

Life Moves On

Prologue:

_The blaze grew larger and larger in the thick night. A 5-year-old girl struggled to find her family before the mansion burned to the ground._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" she screamed, as she entered her parents' bedroom._

_She had just got home from a friend's house, when she saw smoke rising from the direction of her mansion._

"_Honey? Is that you?" yelled a woman, who sat beside a male figure in the corner of the bedroom._

"_Mommy! Please, you and Daddy follow me and we could get out of here. I know a way out!" cried a little girl. The blaze grew stronger._

"_There's not much time left. Daddy and I won't make it out in time. But you will, Tea. Please, go! We want you to go and be safe. We promise we'll try to get out. Now, go!" yelled the mother, staring at her daughter._

"_No! I won't leave you!" screamed the little girl, known as Tea, as she tried to make a way for her mother and father to escape._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_A 6-year-old boy walked down the empty block and looked at the stars. Then, he saw smoke. Smoke rising in the air. He heard sirens and looked behind him. Fire trucks and police cars had just turned the corner, when he heard a young girl screamed from a mansion. _

They won't make it in time_, he thought._

_The fire trucks and police cars had passed him, and he started running. With incredible speed, he ran past the trucks and cars and jumped in the cool night air. He landed on the ground with a light 'thud' and ran in the mansion._

_He jumped on the already broken stairs and tried avoiding the blaze._

"_Hello! Is anyone here!" he yelled, searching the rooms._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tea turned around at the sound of a male voice yelling._

"_Here! We're over here!" she yelled back, waving her arms in the process._

_The boy finally heard her and ran towards Tea._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, staring at her._

"_No! My parents are trapped in there and I can't help them."_

"_Go! Please, listen to us, Tea! Go before this place collapses! Follow the boy, he may know a way out!" cried her father._

_The fire had burnt most of the wood on the ceiling so parts of roof had fallen between her parents and the boy and Tea._

"_No!" she screamed as tear began to form in her eyes and let them fall freely. Not noticing the rest of the roof about to fall on her, the young boy quickly and swiftly grabbed her hand and made a dash for the exit. _

"_Stop it! No! I don't want to go! My parents! LET GO!" Tea screamed, as she struggled free from his grasp. _

"_Don't make this any harder for me to save you!" he yelled back. He grabbed both her hands and forced her on his back. He ran through the front door. Just in time, the house was too weak to hold its posture so it collapsed to the ground._

"_NO!" Tea screamed, as she cried on the boy's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," was what the boy said before he handed her to the female police man, who had ran to them. He gave her a small handkerchief and smiled at her. She stared at the boy with tear-filled eyes._

"_G-Good-bye," he said, and started to run._

"_Wait! W-What's your name?" asked the little girl from the police-woman's arms._

"_I-I can't say. I'll tell you when the time's right and when we meet again. I promise," replied the boy and ran away._

_Due to the shock that came, she fell unconscious, only remembering the boy's smile and clutching the small handkerchief the boy had given her before he left.

* * *

_

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Then, tell me in your reviews so I can change what's wrong with it or add more things in it. Enjoy! 3


	2. Chapter 1 Mongrenid High

A/N: Hey everyone! My name's Cammi and this is my first story so yea, go easy on me with the criticizing on my reviews, ok? Thanks. Also, I hope y'all like my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

The bus, which leads to Mongrenid High for Gifted Teens, had hit a giant bump and shook Tea awake. She bolted up quickly with beads of sweat on her head.

"Tea? Are you okay?" asked a female voice, full of concern.

Tea turned her head and found her four best friends staring at her with curiosity.

"I-I'm alright," she stuttered.

Not convinced, her four best friends went back to what they were doing before they got distracted. Tea sat up and stared out the window.

_Here I am. Finally going to the best magic school ever, after the incident, _she thought, as stray tears fell from her face. It had only been 9 long years ago that she lost her family, her home, and nearly lost her own life.

"Who was that boy who saved me 9 years ago?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly, the bus stopped and opened the door.

"Everyone, OUT! We're at the school already," said the bus driver, with a rude expression on her face, which made her only uglier (A/N: O lawdy! x.X)

Everyone, who had shocked expressions of their faces, started gathering their belongings and soon departed the bus. Tea gathered her belongings too and waited until the end of the line. As she waited, she looked at the people that passed her.

_Preppy cheerleaders…Gased jocks…Rude sluts…Ugly nerds…and…, _she thought, taking a good look at each and every person. A particular boy caught her interest. He looked vaguely familiar.

…_A major hottie! _She thought, as she took a good look at him. He noticed her staring at him and stopped right in front of her and glared.

"Find anything interesting on my face?" he asked rudely, attracting some of his friends to see what was happening.

_A very rude, self-centered-arrogant jerk! _She thought angrily.

"Well, sorry!" she exclaimed, as she stood up, pushed him, aside along with his friends and left the bus.

_That was close, _she thought, and looked at the magnificent building that stood before her. On the front of the building, there were engraved letters in gold that said,

**Mongrenid High**

**For**

**Gifted Teens**

A banner hung underneath the engraved letters that said,

**Welcome Newcomers!**

Tea smiled at the warm greeting the school had given to the new students. Suddenly, a hand reached behind her and covered her mouth…let alone her whole face -.-'…and dragged her to the nearby woods. Shocked as she was, she got dumped on the ground, landing on her behind. Soon, five figures started to surround her.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you're so tough? Do you think we're going to let you push us aside like we're nothing? Do you think we're dumb?" asked one figure, angrily.

_That voice, I know that voice, _she thought, and realized that it came from the boy earlier.

"My name's Tea Shukibaka. I don't **think** I'm tough, I **know** I'm tough. Yes, I think you people will. And…erm…uhh…do you really want me to answer the last question?" she replied, answering all the questions that the figure had given her. The other figures growled with annoyance after hearing her answer to the last question.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The figures advanced on her. She stood up quickly.

"Leave me alone," she said, glaring at each figure.

"TEA! Watch out!" screamed a voice.

A red ball of fire had appeared behind one of the figures. Recognizing the voice, she jumped as high as she can and landed beside her friends with a quiet 'thud'. There was a blast behind her. She looked at the spot where she stood and saw a crater had formed there. She sweatdropped.

"Thanks, you guys!" she exclaimed, as she gratefully smiled at each of her friends, ignoring the fact that one of her best friends had blew up part of the school's property.

"What were you doing out here in the woods by yourself with these creeps?" asked the eldest of the five girls, Stelle.

"Long story, short, they're creeps who pick on young girls," she answered.

"How did you find me?" she asked with curiosity.

"We saw what happened in the bus and when you left, those boys looked angry. So we thought that we should look out for you just in case you might get hurt," replied the second eldest of the girls, Naomi.

Three of the figures that had ganged up on Tea had appeared once again and stood in their fighting stances. The girls looked at them in shock.

"We really don't want to hurt you guys, so we're going to leave," said Natti, another friend of Tea's. The girls turned around, only to find the rest of the boys behind them, ready to fight. The girls were surrounded. Tea had an idea. The girls formed a circle and started to whisper to one another.

"There are 5 of them and 5 of us. Each of us takes one each. I call the leader of the group. Is it alright with everyone?" Tea instructed, and the rest of the girls nodded.

"I call the guy with the blazing red hair," whispered Stelle, glancing at the direction of the boy.

"I'll take on the old guy over there. The one with the white hair," replied Rita, a little too loudly and catching the attention of the boy with the shining grey hair.

"Hey! For your info, I'M NOT OLD!" the boy yelled, with an annoyed and angry expression.

"Oops. My bad," said Rita, with a sweatdrop on her head.

"I'll go for the…erm…the dude right there that looks like a…bush…" muttered Natti, giggling at her statement.

"I AM NOT A BUSH!" the boy yelled, glaring at Natti. The girls ignored his comments and continued talking.

"I'll take on the boy with the brown hair," said Naomi lastly, and the girls revised their plan. The girls nodded at each other once again and turned around.

The boys that were waiting had gotten on their fighting stances once again, and glared at the girls. The girls glared back.

"Ready girls? Separate!" Tea screamed and the girls attacked head on at their targets. The battle had begun.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tea attacked her target the best she could, but he seemed to know when she's going to hit so she barely touched him…let alone, get near him…and she stood at a safe distance from her enemy.

_He's good, _she thought, as she tried to catch her breath, _I wonder how he learned to fight that good. Even I can't get near him._

"Aww! Tired already? Do you want me to stop? Or do you give up?" taunted the boy, making a fake pity expression on his face.

"Not even close," Tea said dangerously. The boy smirked.

"I forgot to ask, who are you?" she asked, as she ran to him with incredible speed. She raised her sword and attacked the boy from above. Unfortunately, he blocked the attack and smirked.

"I'm Ryoichi Morian, but everyone calls me Ryo," he answered, and pushed with such force that she flew back a few feet.

" You don't remember me do you?" he asked with curiosity.

"I don't know you!" and with that said, she attacked again from above him, pretending to attack with her sword. She swung her sword with her left hand and let it go, letting it fly at his direction. She quickly summoned her bow and arrow, aimed her arrow to the boy and released. The boy, being too distracted with the flying sword, hadn't noticed the arrow flying towards him, so the arrow had struck his left arm. He cried out in pain.

"Aww! Are you giving up already? The battle had just begun," mocked Tea, smirking. She stood on a branch of a tree. The boy just glared at her, pulled out the arrow and winced at the pain on his left arm. She's good, he thought and ripped part of his shirt and covered his wound. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Natti stood at her spot not moving an inch. Her opponent had used his camouflage spell so she couldn't see him.

_Damn! Where is he? _She asked as she looked at her surroundings. Out of nowhere, she was struck on her stomach and she fell on the ground, clutching her stomach. She groaned in pain.

The wind blew around her.

"Show yourself!" she yelled, trying to stand up with the help of her sword. The invisible boy chuckled.

"Are you scared? Do you want to forfeit?" asked the boy.

"Not even in your lifetime, bush-boy," she muttered under her breath, but unfortunately, he heard and attacked her.

"MY NAME'S NOT BUSH-BOY! MY NAME'S TAKUKORO SHIGEKAZU!" the boy yelled angrily, and pushed her to the ground. He went on top of her, straddling her waist and his hands on top of hers so that she won't try to do anything. He undid his chameleon camouflage and appeared on top of her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, as she struggled to get him off of her, but didn't succeed.

"What's your name?" he asked, enjoying that fact that she looks helpless underneath him.

"Why should I tell you!" she yelled, with anger. She knew she couldn't get him to get off, so she decided to lay down until she got the rest of her energy and then attack. She looked away from him.

"C'mon. You can tell me. There's no point if you tell me or not, because I can hack into the school's mainframe and find out everything about you," he replied smartly. Natti just looked away.

_Nerd...Ugh...This is pointless, _she thought as she listened to him talk and talk about his life and his interests.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naomi jumped off the cliff, and landed on a tree branch gracefully. A figure loomed before her. She looked up, only to receive a blow from her opponent on the back. Due to the force the boy gave her, she lost balance on the tree branch she was standing on, and fell off, hitting small branches as she fell on the process. She landed on the ground and tried standing up, but couldn't. She groaned in pain.

"Give me your item," said the boy that stood before her, holding his hand out.

"What?" asked Naomi, as she glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, little girl. Give me the Ring of the Air Goddess."

Her eyes widened. _How does he know about the secret items? _She thought to herself, with a shocked expression on her face. _Wait! 'Did he just call me little girl?'_ Her shocked expression turned into and angry expression.

"I'm not little!" she yelled and stood up quickly and kicked him in the shin. He winced at the pain and looked up, finding that Naomi had ran away…again…for the third time that day…and he jumped into the air. He spotted her from his point of view and as soon as he landed on a tree branch, he jumped on the branches to catch up to Naomi.

_You won't get away with the item, little girl. I'll make sure of that, _he thought, and soon he was right above her.

Naomi, seeing his shadow above her, quickly turned to a different direction and ran for her oh-so-dear life.

"Aww man! Doesn't this guy EVER give up!" she said to herself looking behind her. The boy had caught onto her little trick and was right behind her.

"Jeez, it's like this guy is a robot! Wait a minute," she exclaimed to herself, and she took out her communicator and calculated the area that surrounded her.

"There's a lake near here. If I can get to it, then maybe I'll be able to lose him. Besides, he doesn't look like he's the swimming type," she muttered to herself, and put her communicator away in the small bag that she always carried with her.

She finally reached the lake and using her powers, she ran on top of the lake until she reached the middle. She turned around and found out that her opponent wasn't fond of the water. She smirked.

"Just what I thought! You're afraid of the water!" she yelled to him, and she noticed him glared at her. Then, without hesitating, he jumped into the water and began to swim with amazing speed.

"Uhh…heheh...oops…maybe I shouldn't have said that," she muttered to herself, with a sweatdrop on her head. She flew into the sky and cast a barrier around the lake.

_Hopefully, he doesn't know how to break my barriers, _she thought as she watched her opponent swim to the middle and jumped to her, but as he got close to her, he hit the barrier and electric shocks had struck him. _Good! He doesn't know! _She thought happily and looked around her. Lots of trees stood underneath her. _How am I supposed to find the others? _she thought to herself and started flying to a random direction.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Stelle sent flaming meteors at her opponent, with incredible power.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed at him, expressing her anger with each meteor she cast upon him. He just smirked.

"My name's Hikaru. Hikaru Sasuke," the boy, known as Hikaru said, as he avoided her flame balls of death…at least, that's what he calls it.

"And I care why?" she asked, with great curiosity.

"I dunno. I just wanted to introduce myself," he replied with grin planted on his face.

"You're so annoying!" Stelle replied, and she summoned her biggest meteor ever.

"FIRE DRAGON WAVE!" she screamed and released her energy, which by the way, was aimed for Hikaru.

"Oh boy…Here comes the pain…" was all Hikaru said before he was blasted with Stelle's flame ball of death.

She looked at her meteor and was content that she won. She flew away, as far as she could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ready to fight old man?" asked Rita as she got ready to run for her dear life. Her opponent glared at her.

"I am NOT old!" he said dangerously, as he advanced on her.

_Guess this is my time to run! _She thought and ran as fast as she could away from him.

Rita ran as fast as she could, deeper into the dark woods. Her opponent swiftly ran past her with incredible speed.

_Wow! He's fast! _She exclaimed and tried running faster, but it was no use, seeing as he appeared right in front of her and not being able to stop, she collided into him, both landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Itai…That hurts a lot!" she muttered, and suddenly she remembered her opponent. She looked down to find him with starry/swirly eyes. She decided to take the advantage of the unconscious guy and got up.

_What am I supposed to do with him? _She thought to herself, looking at the boy. Then, something caught her attention. A piece of paper stuck out from the jacket that he wore. She bent down and carefully pulled out the paper. It was a scripture of some sort, which contained unknown writings.

_This writing looks familiar, _she thought, with curiosity on her expression, _I wonder if the others know this writing…Wait a second, this writing, oh no!_

She folded it and put it inside her cloak's hidden pocket. The boy began to groan. She quickly stood up and ran as far as she could, not daring to look back.

_I must find the others. They need to know who these people are, _Rita thought desperately.

Then, she had a plan. _It would be dangerous, but it's the only plan I've got, _she thought, and with that thought, she leapt into the air and began meditating. Concentrating on her inner energy, the pulled out her secret item, the Magical Coral of the Water Goddess.

"Pelo poder do goddess da água, ajude-me! Ajude-me encontrar meus amigos! Devem saber a verdade! (By the power of the Water Goddess, help me! Help me find my friends! They must know the truth!)" Cried Rita, and a blue light appeared from the magical coral she held in her hands.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

All four girls felt a vibe from the secret items they each held and knew something was wrong. Apparently, the boys had felt it too, and tried finishing the girls off, before the girls got together.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Need to go somewhere?" asked Ryo mischievously, with a slight frown on his face.

"Apparently, yes," answered Tea and with that said, she flew up into the sky and tried connecting with her friends. Finding where each of their friends is, she flew to their direction as fast as she could. Not seeing her running opponent in the forest, Ryo quickly jumped into the air, high enough to grab onto Tea's leg and pulled her down. Scared as she was, she screamed...**loud**. Her secret item responded to her feelings and released a great energy that made Ryo let go of her and sent him to the ground.

"Yukata…(Thank god…)" she said and flew as fast as she can to the blue light that floated in the sky, knowing that it was Rita.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Feeling the vibe of her secret item, Natti mustered all her energy and pushed Takukoro off of her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," said Natti, and with that said, she summoned her second ability and soon green vines pinned Takukoro's arms and legs to the ground.

"Good luck trying to get out of my Earthly Vines of Death," she said with a smirk, as she watched him struggle.

"Cya later!" she said and ran to the direction of her friends.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good enough for y'all. Remember to R&R!  



	3. Chapter 2 Quest or Trick?

A/N: C'mon people! Continue reading! " Like it so far? R&R!

* * *

Chapter Two

The girls soon met up with each other and were grateful that none of them was seriously hurt or killed in the process.

"Are you all alright?" asked Tea, voice full of concern. She looked at each girl and found that they were covered with mud, scratches and bruises. Then, she realized something.

"Rita, why did you use your secret item?" asked Tea, watching Rita fiddle with her item.

"We're too out in the open for me to tell you. Let's find go back to the…school…"she didn't continue her sentence, realizing that they were far, VERY far from the school, and continued, "Okay, never mind the school. Let's find a shelter or cave to stay there for the night."

"Wait. Not go back to the school? We already missed the school assembly, the school tour, the school meeting and we still need to get our books and stuff from the head office!" exclaimed Stelle, being the smart one in the group.

"We have no choice but to stay put until morning. We can't go find the school in the dark now can we?" replied Natti, agreeing with Rita.

"They're right you know. What about those demons and other creatures out in the forests that appear in the night? They might attack us. I don't think I would like to take that chance. Besides, remembering those boys this morning? They might attack us too, if we try to find the school," said Naomi.

With a look of concern, Stelle gave up and decided to look for the school the next day.

"Fine. But tomorrow, we have to hurry. Classes start tomorrow, and we still need to unpack our things, get our books and timetables from the head office, and also find our dormitories." Exclaimed Stelle, as she looked around her and tried looking for a nearby shelter.

"Nerd…" The other four girls whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Stelle said angrily.

The other girls giggled. _What great friends I have, _thought Tea happily.

"We should find a cave now, it looks like it's going to rain," said Natti, looking at the grey sky. They flew around the sky and for about an hour and a half later, found a deserted cave.

"It's getting cold. Tea and I are going to find some wood to start a fire," exclaimed Rita, and soon, both girls left, leaving Natti, Naomi and Stelle alone in the cave.

"I should go look for food. I don't want us to starve throughout the night. I'll be back later. Tell Tea and Rita ok?" said Stelle, and the remaining girls nodded. Stelle soon left too.

"Soo…How did you handle that boy you fought?" asked Naomi, trying to start a conversation.

"He was weak," Natti replied, with a smirk on his face, "All he did was talk and talk about his life and problems and what he was good at. It was kind of annoying."

"At least he was easier than my opponent. He looked like he was going to kill me. He's very fast and very strong. He practically killed me when he punched me in the back. That really hurt too." With that said, she rubbed her aching shoulders.

"Wow. I guess I was lucky after all. All I did was lying down there and listen."

The two giggled at one another. Soon, the girls that left returned with wood and lots of food.

"Hopefully, we have enough to last until tomorrow," said Tea, wiping sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hopefully," agreed Rita, putting down the broken branches and twigs she and Tea had picked up earlier.

They prepared food and got the fire starting and soon ate. After they ate, they sat there thinking.

"Hold on. Rita, didn't you say that you were going to tell us why you used your item?" asked Tea with a confused expression.

"Oh, yea… Well, you see, the boy I fought, he had scroll that had an uncommon writing on it. Like it's written on a different language. Here, look at this," she said, and took out the scroll. It said:

**Αυτό είναι η αρχή του ταξιδιού σας,**

**Καλή τύχη σε όλοι σας.**

**Πρέπει να βρείτε το αιώνιο κλειδί,**

**Γιατί θα σας οδηγήσει στις απαντήσεις επιδιώκετε.**

**Υπάρχουν πολλά μέρη στο κλειδί,**

**Πρέπει να το βρείτε όλα.**

**Έφερε τη χαρά και την ειρήνη,**

**Πρέπει να το φέρει ακόμα μια φορά.**

**Έσωσε τον κόσμο μιά φορά,**

**Μπορεί να σώσει τον κόσμο πάλι.**

**Εάν το κλειδί δεν βρίσκεται,**

**Η γη θα πάρει μια μεγάλη πτώση.**

**Εξετάστε τα κλειδιά που έχετε ήδη,**

**Αλλά το χρησιμοποιήστε πολύ σοφά.**

**Ταξίδι πίσω στο χρόνο,**

**Και βρήκατε μέρος του κλειδιού.**

"Are any of you familiar with this language?" asked Rita, looking at each and every girl.

"I-It's like a riddle, a poem," muttered Tea, looking very closely at the writing.

"What does it say?" Asked Natti eagerly.

"The first paragraph says, 'This is the beginning of your journey, good luck to all of you. You must find the eternal key, for it will lead you to the answers you seek.'" Said Tea, taking the scroll from Rita's hands.

"There are paragraphs?" asked Naomi dumbly. The others shook their heads.

"The second paragraph says, 'There are many parts to the key, you must find it all. It brought joy and peace, it must bring it once more.'"

"The third one says, ' it saved the world once, it can save the world again. If the key is not found, earth will take a big fall.'"

"The last one says, 'Look into the keys that you already have, but use it very wisely. Travel back into time, and you found part of the key.'"

"Well, that sounds…interesting…" muttered Natti, but continued, "But what does it mean?"

"Something's going to happen, and we're the only ones who know it. Let's try to figure out the first one. _This is the beginning of your journey, good luck to all of you. _All of you? That means whoever wrote this, he or she knows there will be more than one hero. Anyway…_You must find the eternal key, for it will lead to the answers you seek…_erm…okay…So, there's a key." Concluded Stelle, giving the scroll that she took from Tea to Naomi.

"Here's the second part. _There are many parts to the key, you must find it all…_it sounds like it broke or something…_It brought joy and peace, it must bring it once more…_so, something wrong is going to happen, something bad," continued Naomi, and handed the paper to Natti.

"This is the third part. _It saved the world once, it can save the world again_…you know, I think Naomi's right. Something bad is going to happen…_ If the key is not found, earth will take a big fall_…okay…now I really think something **really** bad is going to happen" said Natti, giving the scroll to Tea to read.

"Here's the last part. _Look into the keys you already have, but use it very wisely..._Is it talking about the secret items?_...Travel back into time, and you found part of the key_."

Rita sat there thinking. _Why would he be carrying something like this with him?_ She thought and stared at the scroll, _Was it meant for us to solve this riddle, or is it a joke to fool us?_

"So, it's like a quest we have to take," said Naomi, thoughtfully.

"Yea! It might be a quest for us!" exclaimed Natti, looking at the girls.

"Maybe…What if…What if the scroll is a big joke?" asked Rita, with a serious look on her face, "After all, I did get it from that boy. Maybe they wanted us to find it so they can fool us."

"She's right you know. Maybe it's all a lie," agreed Tea, although she did want to go on her own quest. The others looked at the fire that cracked in the quiet night.

"We just have to wait and see," said Stelle, breaking the silence, "Let's get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow." The others agreed and went to sleep.

"Wait. Also, I need to tell you guys who these people are. They are soldiers of the west. Soldiers of B.K." said Rita, looking down at the floor.

"Who?" asked Natti, looking confused.

"No way! They can't be! Can they?" exclaimed Stelle.

"Oh my god…" whispered Naomi, with a shocked expression.

"Who?" asked Natti, but unfortunately, everyone ignored her.

"Are you serious? I guess that explains their abilities to fight," said Tea.

"WHO?" asked Natti loudly, getting angrier by the moment.

"Fine! We'll tell you! Jeez! B.K. is the worst gang in the western areas. B.K. stands for Bloody Knights. Whoever stands in their way, they will kill immediately. No one messes with the B.K. and I mean **NO ONE**," explained Rita, looking at Natti.

"But, didn't we just kick their ugly behinds just now. Didn't we?" asked Natti, with a questionable look on her face.

"You know, she has a point," said Tea, nodding her head, "We just kicked their ugly behinds…**hard**."

The girls agreed with Tea and Natti. It was true after all that they…and when I mean they, I mean **girls**…had beaten the Bloody Knights for the very first time. Oo

"We **must** remember this moment!" exclaimed Tea, and they laughed together.

* * *

A/N: That sucks for the BK alright! Anyways, R&R!  



	4. Chapter 3 The Truth of the Past

A/N: Ok. I hope that you're liking my story so far! Tell me what you think in your reviews k? Anyways, read on! I don't want to interupt you in reading my story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Tea opened her eyes, and struggled to get up. Only to find out that she couldn't.

"So you're awake," said a voice…a **way** too familiar voice. Her eyes widened. _Oh no…It can't be him. No way could it be him, _she thought and looked around her. Her friends were already awake and tied up with ropes and gagged on the mouth.

"Morning sunshine," greeted the voice. She looked around to find out that the boys they fought yesterday had found their hideout and had snuck up on them late at night.

"Great. It's you again," she said sarcastically, glowering at the boy.

"It's nice to see you too," he said with a fake smile, but then his expression turned serious.

"Where's the scroll that you took from my friend last night?"

"I dunno," she lied, even though she knew where it was.

"Tell me. And don't think about lying."

"No way!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Frustrated as he was, he didn't get his anger get the best of him. _Calm yourself. She's only trying to get you mad, _he thought as he calmed himself down. Before he could say another word, the rest of his friends came in with more food and wood. The other girls grew angry expressions on their faces. Fortunately, Stelle managed to remove the gag on her mouth and screamed.

"LET US GO!"

"Not until you tell us where the scroll is," replied one of Ryo's friends, Yutaka, who was called an old man and got robbed by a girl.

"We're not telling you!" yelled Stelle, as soon as she got the gag on her mouth off, and looking really pissed.

"Fine suit yourself. You'll be missing a lot of classes today," Yutaka said, and sat down and leaned against the wall.

"No!" whined Stelle, with a sad face. A few minutes passed without anyone talking…it sounded like no one's even breathing! Tea had had it.

"Fine! If you must know, the scroll is in my bag over there!" she yelled, glaring at Ryo as he smirked and stood up.

"I knew you would give up sooner or later," he said and walked over to her bag.

"No! Tea! Why did you tell him!" yelled her friends altogether, with very angry expressions, but they all knew what Tea was up to. Ryo ignored their yelling comments and continued to look in her bag. Suddenly, Tea screamed, "NOW!"

And to his surprise, the girls broke free from the ropes and attacked the boys…again…Oo…and Tea pushed Ryo, and unfortunately, the cave they were in were about 5 stories high from the ground and they fell…oO.

"TEA!" the girls screamed and looked over the edge of the cave.

"RYO!" the boys exclaimed, also looking over the edge of the cave. They were both gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tea lay on the ground unconsciousand so did Ryo. Soon, Tea began to wake up. She winced at the pain on her back. She opened her eyes fully and looked down. There was Ryo, on top of her...unconscious.

"Eww! Get off me!" she screamed and shoved him aside.

"Ow…" he moaned and opened his eyes. Tea stood up, ignoring the moaning boy beside her and looked around. _Great! More trees! When I get back to school, I swear I'm gonna cut all these trees down! _thought Tea angrily. She began to walk away.

"H-Hey! Where y-you going?" asked Ryo, as he stood up from the ground and began following her. But she didn't answer his question. She kept quiet.

"Hello? I said-"but before he could finish his sentence, Tea tackled him down and pointed her knife at him.

"Heh…erm…what exactly are you going to do with that?" he asked nervously, staring at the knife.

"Kill you. Wuddya think?" she replied, glaring at the boy underneath her.

"Y-You don't need t-to do t-that," he said, getting really nervous. Tea looked at him with pity.

"And to think that you're part of the Bloody Knights gang," she exclaimed, letting her guard down a little bit. But it was a big mistake, letting her guard down. Suddenly, Ryo flip himself and Tea over so now she was at the bottom and he was on top of her. He smirked.

"Apparently, I **am** part of the Bloody Knights gang," he said, still smirking.

"Yet, I seemed to kick your butt the last time we fought," she replied smartly, watching his face turn into a very shade of red. It was her turn to smirk.

"You didn't win!" he said, staring at her.

"I did and don't deny it," was all she said before she pushed him off of her and stood up, dusting herself off. She began walking away…again -.-'…only to find herself being pinned to a tree and the knife somehow found itself on her throat. _Wonderful, _she thought sarcastically, watching the knife moving closer to her neck.

Remembering her weapons, she slowly but swiftly took out her katana, and hit him on the back hard with its handle.

"Ow!" he yelled, and Tea shoved him off of herself and stood up, pointing her sword to him.

"If you try anything, I swear I'll kill you," she said, glaring at him, "Now, how do I get back to my friends and leave you here?" The boy continued to glare at her, but then remembered something.

"When we were battling before, I asked you if you remembered me. Well, do you?" he asked, trying to change the conversation, and ignoring the fact that she was going to desert him in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh yea…Well, I don't know you. Why are you asking?" she replied back, looking at the trees that stood before them.

"You know that boy? The little boy that saved your life 9 years ago?"

She turned her head so fast when she heard what he said. "H-How did y-you know about that?"

"I'm that little boy," he said, watching her expression turn from anxiousness (A/N: Is there such a word as _anxiousness_:P) to annoyance.

"You can't be him. No way that you could be my hero."

"But I am."

"Prove it," she said, watching him take out a piece of paper, opening it, and giving it to her. She grabbed the paper from his hand and looked at it. It was a very old newspaper article.

* * *

_National Times Legion June 1996_

_**Young Boy Saves Girl from Mysterious Fire**_

_A 6-year-old boy heroically saves 5-year-old girl, Tea Shukibaka, from burning house. Boy is recognized as Ryoichi Morian, a run-away orphan. Police are still investigating on how the fire mysteriously appeared. Police has unfortunately found the young girl's parents, dead. Parents are noticed as Miguel Shukibaka and Isabella Shukibaka._

_"Such a nice family too," replies a 76-year-old close neighbor, Janita Gorgulay, "They always had a kind heart and helped everyone, even though they don't know them. They were the nicest family in this town. Poor girl, loosing her home and family like that."_

_The police are still investigating about the fire… (For more info, look into page V5)._

_

* * *

_

"Y-You can't be him! Are you?" she asked with a confused face after she read the old article.

"Believe it or not," he replied, and stood up. She watched him carefully, and put her katana back in its sheath.

"You're not lying are you?" she asked carefully, and looked into his eyes, soon finding out that he was telling the truth. She put her pack that she carried on the ground and looked into it. She took out what seemed to be an old handkerchief. She walked to him and held it out.

"This is yours. I didn't know where you lived so I didn't get a chance to return it to you. Here," she said and looked at the ground. The boy looked at her and replied, "Keep it." She looked at him and found it useless to argue so she put it back into her pack. They started walking through the forest without saying anything to each other. _I guess I have to thank him, _Tea thought, as she glanced at Ryo, who was a few feet ahead of her, _but how?_

"So, you think I'm your hero?" Ryo asked, breaking the silence and stopped a little so that he could walk beside her.

"W-Well," she stuttered, looking at anything but Ryo's face, which happens to have a smirk on his face, "Not really…Well, I g-guess...I don't know!"

Ryo smirked. _Just what I thought, _he said to himself. He walked ahead of her once again and silence had taken over the sound right now so back to the others. "

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What do we do now?" asked Natti, as she stared down to the ground from the cliff. The others shrugged.

"We should find a way to get down there and find them," said Naomi, after a while.

"I guess…" said one of the boys, Hikaru, unsure if he should trust the girls. Apparently, the girls were thinking of the same thing. Gathering all their things from the cave, they started down the mountain.

After a while, they finally reached their destinations and took a small break. It was midday, and the sun shone brightly. Naomi took a drink from her almost-empty-canteen, and looked at their surroundings. _This is **not** our day,_ she thought. Then, one raindrop fell. Then another and another. Everyone looked at the sky, only to find a giant black cloud over themselves.

"Great! What luck do we have!" exclaimed Hikaru, taking off his jacket and hung it over his ehad so he doesn't get wet.

_Oh, no. What will happen with Tea? I hope you're safe Tea,_ thought Rita, with a worried expression.

"We'd better get back to the cave," said Stelle and standing up, they grabbed their belongings and made their way back to the cave.

* * *

A/N: Ok. I kno the story is kinda short but I haven't had the time to update this all. Anyways, there's more to come on the story so come back and check k? R&R!  



End file.
